


Mates-Other Half

by Mitsuki0628



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbend Characters, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki0628/pseuds/Mitsuki0628
Summary: Furihata Kouki, a normal girl who lives a normal life, has always yearn for that special someone like what most of her friends have.Now enter one mighty Emperor and her once normal life will now be filled with unexpected twists and turns.Well as normal as what a werewolf's life entails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I had posted this story way back early 2017 (I supposed) but due to some reasons, I have to take it down. BUUUTTTT! Do not worry! I am posting it up again! 
> 
> Do take note that the story posted early this year and the one posted now is the SAME. So, there are not yet any major revisions except for a few errors I have only seen now. 
> 
> Lastly, to the readers who had left encouraging comments before (especially the one who made a fanart with my fem!Kouki Version), thank you guys so much and sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> Now, on with the story!!!!

She _loved_ her friends to _death._

 

Because they always push her to do things that she always wanted to do but her shy persona hinders it.  

Because they always make her laugh with their weird and funny antics.

Because they always got her back. 

Because they introduced her to basketball (she may only be a manager alongside Kuroko but she was _fascinated_ by the nature of the said sport -from the sound of the shoes squeaking on the floor to the swish of the net as the ball enters the hoop – and she likes it. She _loved_ it ever since).

 

Really she _loved_ them.

 

But she _cannot_ tolerate their public display of affection any longer.

 

Riko-chan is currently on the lap of her mate, Junpei-kun, with her arms around his neck, clipboard in hand, going over the details of the next practice session to be held with another basketball team of another school. 

 

While Mitobe-kun and Koganei-kun is currently feeding each other the bento lunch that the former prepared for the both of them. (And in all honesty, she found their relationship _super_ cute even though they are same-sex mates. Though it is very rare, it is not unheard of.)

 

 And lastly, the newly formed and most affectionate out of the three couples present here in the rooftop, Kagami and Kuroko-chan.

 

Why?

 

Because ever since they completed the bond five days ago, they cannot be separated with each other. Whenever she sees them (which is all the time by the way since they are classmates and all. Well, except for _that_ time yesterday where it is rumored that they _hook up_ in the gym’s storage room during lunch which Furihata is really _not_ that bothered – she views it as some place that she should not go on all alone because _oh god the images_ that conjures up in that brain of hers), some sort of physical contact is always being conducted. Walking hand in hand, Kuroko sitting in Kagami’s lap, or when they cannot use their hands during class if there is an activity to be conducted their elbows are at least in contact with each other. And also, do not forget the making out part.

 

 Yes. Kagami -the most _innocent_ guy she have ever encounter on her entire life- and Kuroko-chan – the girl who gave life to the words _‘stoic’_ and _‘emotionless’_ itself – have no qualms swapping spit on a public place much less in front of their friends.

 And getting _it_ on in school, mind you.

 

How come their lunch turn into a seemingly triple date plus a fourth-wheeler?!?!

 

 Now she knows why her other mateless friends – Kiyoshi-kun and Izuki-kun – always pulls on a raincheck to their rooftop lunches.

 

Those…activities are a norm for her seeing as that is an everyday occurrence to her life for she is living in a werewolf community. But do they have to flaunt that they have a very _happy_ love life and very _active_ sex life (their smells mixed up with each other) while she is here?

 

 Furihata Kouki heaves a sigh. Maybe the reason why she is so sensitive is because she’s still mateless at the age of 18. Which is still a very reasonable age. But she cannot erased the worry of forever being alone, mateless.

 

Your mate is the other half of your soul that completes your whole self. And the reason why  most wolves continue to live is because they all know that somewhere out there, someone is destined solely for them.  

If a wolf does not find his/her mate, they chose to end their lives instead. Hoping that in the afterlife, they will meet them. Though there are rumors circulating around that there second-chance mates.

That is why having a mate is of vital importance because they will be your strength and your will to live.

 

And her close friends find their other halves a few weeks after they turn 15 and shift which is the most common time for mates to locate each other for they can sense that they’re other self has already matured.

Riko-chan, Junpei-kun and Mitobe-kun, Koganei-kun, all shift at the same year. And seeing that they are childhood friends, they felt the immediate connection.

 While Kagami-kun and Kuroko-chan found each other a year after they both fully matured. There has been a street basketball game held in some neutral land (a place that is not in possession of its neighboring packs where people of different packs can mingle), and they met there. Kuroko Tetsuya, from the Teikou pack, was smelled by Kagami in one of the bleachers, (as she is cheering for one of her childhood friends that are dubbed as a member of the Generation of Miracles, a group of talented Alpha-blooded boys their age who is exceptional on playing basketball, who also participated that time) and then stormed towards the teal-haired girl. And since only males can identify their mates through their unique scent, Kuroko has no idea what the thick-eyebrowed redhead has to do with her. But when Kagami softly reach out and touch her arms, she felt the electricity and connection between the two of them and knew by then that he is her mate.

Needless to say, Furihata was informed that after that, Kagami, for the first time ever played very vigorously not just because he is a basketbaka, but also to _impress_ a girl. He lost that day, courtesy of the said childhood friend of Kuroko on what was supposed to be a heated one-on-one, but the competitive and hot-blooded Kagami let it be. Because he finally found his mate.  

 

And a mated Alpha is a strong one.

 

And seeing as that Kagami is an Alpha and the next in line for the Alpha throne, (with Junpei-kun as the Beta, Kiyoshi-kun as the third in command and Izuki-kun as the delta), in a few months’ time, a new leader for the pack will be crowned

 So that is why, with a consent from her family, Kuroko moved from Teikou to Seirin after a few days.

 

 That was two years ago.

 

Now, looking at the two, smiling softly at each other (well at least Kuroko is smiling through her eyes) they knew that they would both be a great Alpha and Luna one day or _soon._

 

Erasing the envious feelings that followed those thoughts, she asked their coach a question, “Riko-chan?” Getting the girl’s attention, she continued, “What pack are we facing off tomorrow?”

 

Hearing their friend’s question, all of them turned their heads to the future beta female.

 

“Well, I will announce it actually later during club practice but I guess I can informed you guys now.” Rising from her position, she announced, “We are practicing with the Rakuzan pack tomorrow.”

 

“Rakuzan? Aren’t they one of the biggest packs in the country?”, Koganei inquired, Mitobe’s head resting on his shoulder.

 

 “Yes, Koganei-kun. However, I do believe that _they_ are the stongest pack in all of Japan. But that is not what you should be worrying about.”

 

“Then what is the problem?”, Kagami asked from behind Kuroko. And he was also answered by his mate. “They are a force to be reckon with on the basketball world also, Taiga-kun.”

 

“You know one of them right, Kuroko? Their current captain and the heir to the Alpha throne?”, their captain asked as he push his glasses with one of his fingers.

 

 “Ah, yes. He is one of the childhood friends I have. And he is also a member of the Generation of Miracles as Aomine-kun, the one you have all faced two years ago in the street basketball match Taiga-kun.”

 Kagami scoffed, “Of course. Who would forget that Aho?”

At his mate’s icy glare, the tall red-head immediately shut up.

 

 “What was his name again? Ayashi? Amashi? Asashi?”

 

 Furihata didn’t know why, but as the name rolled off Kuroko-chan’s tongue, a pleasant shiver run down her spine.

 “It is Akashi. _Akashi Seijuurou.”_


	2. Chapter 2

He surveyed the group of boys practicing on their shooting skills once more before signaling to one of their club members who have a whistle perched on his mouth to have a short break.

 

A few seconds later, a shrill noise breaks their practice indicating practice is stopped momentarily for a water break. As the exhausted players dragged themselves to their belongings, searching for their own bottles of water to quench their thirst, a crimson-haired guy made his way to where some of his teammates were seated on.

Noticing the approaching figure, Reo Mibuchi gave out a short greeting.

 

“Sei-chan. You’re late.”

 

Paying no heed to the older’s accusation, he turned his head to the other players who are on the verge of death’s door. The only composed members after their gruesome training are Reo, Eikichi,  and Kotarou. All of whom are starting and regular players alongside himself.

 

“It seems that only the three of you can keep up with the training regimen I have constructed,” Akashi Seijuurou stated looking back at the three players. 

 

Kotarou, who is currently wiping his sweat of with his t-shirt, retorted, “Oh please, Akashi. It’s not that we can keep up, you know. It’s just that we are somehow used to it already. But that does not mean we are not tired!”

 

“I second that,” Reo added, still panting slightly from the hellish practice they’ve managed to endure.

 

 “By the way Akashi, why did you only come now?”, the dark-skinned player inquired from his lying position on the cold floor.

 

 Seemingly curious as to the reason why their Captain is late, they all turned their heads to their kouhai _._

 

“Coach informed me that we are to have a practice match tomorrow with a basketball team from another pack. One located in Tokyo.”

 

 Reo quirked an eyebrow, “A practice match? From another pack?” Now, it is not a surprise that a practice game is to be conducted between two teams. But what shocked the black-haired vice-captain is that it is from another pack that came all the way to Tokyo. They don’t get that much request from faraway packs for a mere practice game.  

 

Akashi nodded and replied, “Apparently their coach has an….. _obsession_ to paired off their team to a much stronger one to test the team’s progress during training. And sensei said that they are somewhat of a strong team with the addition of its new member.”

 

“Woah! Their coach may be on the same breed as you then, Akashi!”, Eikichi commented, blurting out the first thought that entered his mind from the redhead's explanation.

 

 Hearing his teammate’s comment, Kotarou knew that they will be subjected to a _long and hellish training_ if the glint in Akashi’s eye is any indication.

 

 “You Muscle Gorilla! You just have to open up your mouth, don’t you?,” Kotarou hissed by his side, knowing full well how it will all end up. With Akashi looking over them as they desperately try to make it home alive, well and functioning. _Again._

 

 “What _breed_ would I be then classified as then, Eikichi?” Akashi smirked in the taller player’s direction. Challenging him to openly insult him in his presence.

 

 Noticing the mistake he had done, he frantically tried to explain himself. “U-u-uh…..w-well.. A l-li-lion. Yes. A lion! You know, strong, aggressive and such!” Satisfied with his, he turned towards his other friends and flash a thumbs up, seemingly assuring them that they are now _out of trouble._

 

“Oh? Well, I think you forgot Eikichi but I am also a werewolf just like the rest of you are.” Akashi reminded him. And after flashing another _deathly_ grin, he stated, “Please do remember to use that head of yours first before blurting out unnecessary things, Eikichi. Or is it only their as a mere decoration?”

 

Knowing that he is not in the safe zone anymore, the mentioned player just keep his mouth shut as their Captain turned to take his leave. But before he got too far from the group, he addressed, “Reo, informed the others of the practice match for tomorrow.” Getting an affirmative _yes_ , _Sei-chan,_ he makes his way to the entrance of the gym. 

 

Albeit before exiting, he indulges them in completing their double training menu _three times_ before they may be able to go home. And no one has the nerve to question their Captain. Because the last time it happened, they are literally on the verge of death’s door. And also because, he is _The_ Akashi Seijuurou, no one dares to defy him. (well, except for that one, last time.)

 

When their Captain left, they waited for several minutes before voicing out there complaints. They may fake their training, but no one has the guts to do so since Akashi always, always know _everything._

 

Eikichi was met by the menacing glares of their teammates. They may not heard the conversation but they have the vague idea that he is responsible for the sudden increase in their training.

 

 With no choice but to deal with their predicament, they rise up on their feet to once again tire themselves out. 

 

Slowly walking to his position, Reo questioned, “Do you think Sei-chan will change if he meets his mate?”

Eikichi, who was on his side, answered, “Maybe yes. Maybe not.”

 

“Actually I feel sorry for Akashi’s mate.”

 

 “Why do you say so, Kota-chan?”

 

Scratching his forehead, the yellow-head retorted, “Because Akashi is quite the Alpha, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah he is. But knowing Sei-chan, he’ll not harm her in anyway and actually take care of her. She or well he, is  basically his other half you know?”

 

“I just really hope that she comes sooner rather than later so she can somehow tame Akashi especially during our training.”

 

 “That you’re right Ei-chan. That you’re right.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Akashi Seijuurou._

 

Furihata Kouki cannot help herself but think of that name ever since Kuroko mentioned it. She doesn’t know why but, she likes it.   _A lot._

 

“Aka…shi Sei…juu..rou……….Sei…” _gasp!_

 

Realizing that she said it aloud, she quickly composes herself and looks around. Hoping that no one heard her. Figuring that her teammates didn’t hear what she uttered as they are too preoccupied with reading a basketball magazine, she sighed to herself.

 

_Why am I getting worked up over a name?!?! Get your head out of the gutter, Kouki. You will meet him later at the practice game and you should not make yourself looked like a complete idiot!!_

 

They are now currently on a train en route to Kyoto, where the Rakuzan pack is situated. The whole team is present and are relaxing themselves and enjoying the scenery passing by.

 

Kuroko, who just came back from the restroom, seated herself beside her. Furihata is actually surprised that she chose to sit with her and not with her mate seeing as that they are always together nowadays.

 

 Sensing the brunette’s uneasiness, the teal-eyed girl asked, “Are you alright Furihata-chan?”

 

The girl in return offered a small smile at her friend’s worried tone.

 

“I’m fine Kuroko-chan. I just have trouble sleeping last night and in-return didn’t get a proper rest.”

 

But she left the _small_ detail that the reason she kept on tossing and turning on her bed is because she cannot stir clear of the name _Akashi Seijuurou_ on her mind. And it did not help that her wolf is on edge the moment she tiredly woke up. It has been the first time that this happens to her and she has no idea what is the cause but she chose to ignore it, hoping that her wolf will calm down sometime later.

 

 Obviously not trusting her words, Kuroko advised her to get some sleep for it will still take them some time to reach their destination.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 Try as she might to fall asleep, she cannot with the ruckus that her team was creating.  So she does not have any choice but to suck it up and face the other team in her sleep-deprived state. 

 

When they step out of the train after reaching their destination, they are very much in awe of the place. It is no different from Tokyo -still up to date with the technologies and clearly modern. However, not as much as the country’s capital. There are more open fields and trees, and the air is much more cleaner unlike the almost polluted one back at home.

 

_Well, I can get used to this._

 

As they make their way towards the pack’s high school, seeing as it is only a few meters away from the train station, her team surrounded her, Kuroko, and Riko.

 

When a pack enters another pack’s territory, especially if they are with females, they always tried to shield them away from the prying eyes of the people. Not only because they thought that the other males might harm them, but also because their instincts tells them to protect their family.

 

 Especially the unmated females. 

 

Kuroko and Riko may be inside the small circle that the group formed, but their main priority to keep safe is Furihata seeing as the other two are already mated. Their scents alone can keep away unmated males from possibly bothering them. And if something does happen, their mates will surely be there in no time. But since Furihata is unmated and the youngest in the team (they all treat her as their baby sister and are _very_ protective of her), they tried to keep her hidden _as much as possible_ to avoid any conflicts.

 

When they reach the pack’s school, they are once again amazed by the sheer size of this establishment.

 

 “How big is this school?!”, Kagami wondered aloud, catching the attention of some of the students lingering around the entrance.

 

One particularly handsome guy notice them and immediately walked towards their direction.

 

“Welcome to Rakuzan! You must be the players from the Seirin pack?”

 

Riko goes out of the circle and was soon followed by Junpei.

 

“Yes, we are. I am Riko Aida, the basketball club’s coach.” She informed offering a friendly smile to the stranger.

 

“Eh, coach?!”, the black-haired guy asked. Probably quite shocked that a high-schooler, nonetheless a girl, is our coach.

 

 _This is the supposedly devil coach who is in the same breed as Sei-chan? Wow….she’s..tiny._ Reo thought, expecting a stern-looking middle-aged man who has the same stern features as the basketball captain of the Kaijou pack.

 

“Is there any problem with that?”, Junpei asked. Miffed that someone tried to insult his mate in front of him.

 

Sensing (or rather, _smelling_ ) that the guy close to the girl is her mate, and quickly getting agitated, he tried to change the subject for a male is very protective of their females. And he can tell that this guy’s a beta, just like him. And in the werewolf society, the higher your position is, the more _dominating, protective, and possessive_ their wolf is.

 

“Ah no, no!. Well, anyways, I am Reo Mibuchi, the basketball club’s vice-captain. And I was tasked to show you guys to the gym.” He flashed his smile as he explained why he is waiting at the school’s entrance in the first place.

 

“I am Junpei Hyuuga, the Seirin’s Captain. And thank you for welcoming us.”

 

Satisfied that a possible fight is evaded, he leads them to the where the gym is located.

 

As they enter the huge gym, Furihata’s wolf got excited again and a headache wash over her that she almost faltered on her steps. 

 

“Are you okay, Furihata-chan?”, Kiyoshi Teppei asked as he holds her elbow to prevent her from collapsing on the ground.

 

“I-I’m fine. Just a headache.”, she assured the gentle giant.

 

 Still concern for the younger girl’s being, he helped her walk towards their designated locker room. 

 

 By then, the rest of their teammates are already making their way inside where Reo pointed.

 

 As he caught sight of the girl being assisted by one of Seirin’s player, he immediately goes to them. But before he can even manage to reach their side, the boy gave him a pointed glare. That managed to stop him in his tracks. 

 

And that’s where he smelled it. She’s unmated. And in an unknown environment where there are a lot of hormonal unmated male wolves, it is only normal for her male pack members to ward off any possible threats.

 

 Still fixed on his spot, he asked, “Is she alright?”

 

Sensing that the other boy meant no harm, he gives him an apologizing smile. “Yeah, just a bit dizzy.”

 

After a few seconds, the girl slowly stood up straight and gave her acquaintance a reassuring smile. “Thank you Kiyoshi-kun. I’m fine now.” Then directed her gaze to the Rakuzan player. “Thank you for worrying about me. And sorry for causing any trouble.” She gave him a small bow then a timid, shy smile.

 

 “Ah. You are no trouble at all.” He reassured the cute, small girl. He cannot pinpoint it, but he feels calm around her.

 

“Then let’s go now Furihata-chan. The others are probably wondering where we are.

 

With that, the two made their way inside the locker room.

 

 Seeing as that his task is now done, he made his way to the group of males crowding on the other side of the Seirin’s locker room where they’re assigned one can be found. 

 

“So that’s the Seirin team.”

 

“How lucky. They have three girl managers.”

 

“The brown-haired girl is their coach.” He supplied to his teammates.

 

 “EHHHH?!? Really?”

 

“Cool.”

“Then the other two is probably their managers.”

 

“Yeah. But the other one is already mated. I mean I can smell the redhead’s scent on her.”

 

“ _But_ the brunette is unmated. And she’s cute too. In the innocent type of way.”

 

“Hahahaha!! I know what you mean. Makes you want to-“

 

“Dare finish that sentence and I’ll let Sei-chan know that you disrespected the other team even before the game begins.” Reo threatened the guy, a glare rivaling Akashi directed on him.

 

Squeaking out a _sorry,_ they all made their way inside the locker room to possibly talk behind his back.

 

But he does not mind. He just felt that they should not disrespect anyone from the other team.

 

_Especially that girl._

 

“What’s with you, Reo-nee?” Kotarou asked from behind him. Obviously also pissed at the other guys' comment together with Eikichi.

“Don’t you feel it too, Kota-chan?”

 

After a few seconds of silence,a short _yes_ was heard _.._

 

And he for sure knows that the other two felt it too. As the next in line for the three highest position after the Alpha -with Reo as the next beta, Kotarou as the third-in-command- and Eikichi as the delta- they have a very strong sense of protection towards their pack members.

 

 However, what they cannot fathom is why they are feeling a connection to the other team’s and pack’s brunette manager.  

 

 Unbeknownst to them, they are talking about _her_ just a day prior.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They are now in the second half of the game -with five minutes left in the third quarter- and the score is 67-53, in favor of the Rakuzan pack.

 

Her teammates are strong. With Kagami’s impressive jumping abilities, Junpei-kun’s clutch shooting tendencies, Izuki-kun’s Eagle Eyes, Kiyoshi-kun’s Vice Claw, and Mitobe-kun’s uhm…. quiet skills, she knew that they are no weak combination. But the other team’s play is so fluid that they find it hard to close the gap to at least 10 points. What’s more unnerving is that there team captain, Akashi Seijuurou (the reason why she worried her teammates and Mibuchi-kun a while ago) is still missing in action.

 

Before the game starts, the kind Vice-Captain had informed them that their Captain is currently engaged in a meeting with the school directors (because he is also the Student Council President) and they will not let him out of their grasps until they resolved a certain problem.

 

When they asked Kuroko-chan if it’s a good or bad thing that he is not here, her only answer is a very vague _both._

 

And now here they are, nearing the end of the third quarter, still with no signs of Generation of Miracles previous captain.

 

 Lost in her own thoughts, she was startled by the sound of the whistle indicating the end of the third quarter. Looking at the scoreboard, she was happy to see that they managed to at least decrease the scores with 69 to 59.

 

Clearing her thoughts of the missing Captain, she focuses on aiding the players before the next quarter starts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_91 to 88._

 

They lost against Rakuzan.

 

But instead of feeling sad and gloomy, the team is still in high spirits given that they managed to hold themselves up against a very strong opponent. And some Rakuzan players even agreed that they are no easy opponents for this is one of the few times that a team managed to get them wish that their Captain is there to supervise and coach their play. 

 

They are now currently packing up their belongings and after talking about satisfying the team’s hunger, they would board a train back to Tokyo. 

 

As the boys who played start changing in the locker room, the girls and the bench players waited outside, chatting up with three of the starting players of the Rakuzan team. Their talk mainly revolves around their first impression on their female coach and the reason behind their surprise.

 

Furihata laughed at their antics. Apparently, they all thought that their coach is a middle-aged man who is heartless because he likes to make his team suffer. And although Riko is ticked in the beginning, she soon got over it, stating that it is not the first time that it happened. 

 

Hearing the little girl laughed, the three gazed at her softly. They all seem to think that yes, she sorta has that calming effect on them. 

 

Noticing the gaze of the Rakuzan players on their unmated manager, the boys glared. Mitobe, who was (as usual) silently listening to the group’s conversation, move Furihata at his back and directed his gaze to the four males.

 

Reo, Eikichi, and Kotarou, noticing the hostile air that suddenly fell upon them tried to level the stares they received. This all flew over Furihata’s head, seemingly still amused to what they have been previously conversing about.

 

 Kuroko then decided to break the ice, “Mibuchi-kun, is there any chance perhaps that Akashi-kun can meet us?”

 

Hearing the name that has been bothering her for a while now, the brunette then grew increasingly bothered. Before the player can even reply, she uttered a quick I- _I’ll just go to the r-restroom_ before making her way outside where the ladies room is located at which the Vice-Captain has also pointed out earlier during their tour.

 

“I’ll go with her,” Koganei assured as he followed the first-year.

 

Worried about Furi-chan (as what they’ve learned when their conversation is starting), the four looked towards the gym entrance but chose to stay rooted on their place to avoid the misunderstanding that will surely ensue.

 

Remembering that a question is directed to him, he supplied her an answer. “Sei-chan texted me right after the game ended that the issue has been resolved and he is now on his way here after a short stop in the Faculty room.”

 

“Is there any reason why you asked for Akashi, Kuroko-san?”, Kotarou asked, curious as to why a mated female is concerned about the whereabouts of their devil of a spawn Captain (not that he’ll admit it to his face.)

 

“I just wanted to greet him before we leave since we haven’t seen each other for a few years when I moved to the Seirin pack.”

 

“Eh?? You know him?”, asked a shocked Eikichi. Can you blame him? Ever since Akashi became their Captain, they do not see him affiliate himself with a girl. Though conversations from his classmates, fellow student council members, female teachers and the occasional confession (the four of them spies on him whenever he got called out by a girl even though they knew that he has a mate somewhere. They just want to hopefully catch Akashi in a nervous state - for they all thought that Akashi is inexperienced on handling a girl’s emotions - then later use it as a blackmail material. Though, every time it did, it always backfires on them.)

 

Kuroko, with her ever-present stoic and deadpanned face retorted, “Yes, Akashi-kun and I are childhood friends. I actually am from Teikou. And their family usually visits there for his mother is also once a Teikou pack member. The same goes for the other Generation of Miracles.”

 

“Oh! I see! I’m sure one of the reasons why Sei-chan is so pissed at the council for not letting him go earlier is because he knew that you would come! Now that makes sense!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

One of the reasons why Akashi is seriously very furious at the council is because not only he would not see Tetsuya, but because his wolf has been bothering him since this morning. He does not know why, but his other self is in a very excited mood. He chose to think that it is because they will soon see the teal-haired girl whom they thought of as their own sister but that is not the case. For this does not occur when he failed to attend the Generation of Miracles’ gathering for he has been busy learning the ropes of handling their pack since he is next in line in the Alpha position.

 

With no valid explanation for his wolf’s sudden shift in mood, he paid it no heed. Choosing instead to indulge the council on their questions on the matter at hand so that he can leave the suffocating room as soon as possible so he can at least attend and participate in the fourth quarter.

 

 But that is not the case. Because as soon as he is abandoning the room, phone in hand and informing Reo that he will soon be there – he was met with _Don’t need any more Sei-chan!! We won! Although I must say that they do put up a challenge._

 

He has no doubt that his team will win. After all, all those trainings are not only for naught. Still angry at some reason (which he still chose to play that he is just missing his friend), he made his way to the gym.

 

 And as he near the said place, he noticed the wonderful smell that is wafting around the building. Akashi has never, in his entire existence – has smelled that kind of wonderful fragrance. It is one so exotic yet…addicting. 

 

As he followed the mouthwatering scent, he came to know that it hits him stronger when he near the gym. Hastening his pace but still in a refined manner (because he is an Akashi), he enters the building eager to know who emits it. Upon looking around, he fails in managing on who is the carrier but he was then faced with his childhood friend. 

 

“Tetsuya,”

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greeted the approaching red-head with a small smile. 

 

Momentarily forgetting about the scent that drives him to the brink of insanity, he mused, “I see that you are now fully mated.” Which then prompted a blush on the girl’s cheek.

 

Amused at the usually calm girl’s flustered expression, they fail to notice the approaching five Seirin players. Kagami, noticing the state of his mate, immediately stride to her side and put his muscled arm around his shoulder.

 

 Seeing the exchange, Akashi then knew that this guy is his friend’s mate and an Alpha at that.

 

 “What’s wrong, Tetsuya?” asked the taller of the two red-heads.

 

 Flashing a small smile to her still flushed face, she answered, “Nothing, Akashi-kun is just teasing me.”

 

Akashi steps forward, “I am Akashi Seijuurou, Rakuzan High’s Basketball Captain and also one of Tetsuya’s childhood friend. And you must be Kagami Taiga, her mate and the future Alpha of the Seirin pack.

 

 Overwhelmed at the information given to him and assured that this guy is just a friend of his mate, he awkwardly muttered, “A-ah, Yes. I am Kagami Taiga.”

 

 Then Akashi’s whole demeanor change, “I knew that Tetsuya’s on your care for a few years now. But I must still inform you that if you ever hurt her in any way, you can rest assured that I will gauge your eyes out.”

 

The Seirin team _hoped_ that there is no truth behind his words. But the Rakuzan trio and Kuroko knew that since he is Akashi Seijuurou, his words are _always_ absolute.

 

Kagami who is still quite peeved that another Alpha is questioning him, reigned down his anger for he knew that Akashi is acting like what an older brother would, much like what he’d do when Furihata finds her mate. And besides, he will not let any harm touch his mate. So Kagami just grinned at him and replied, “Like hell, I’d let that happen.”

 

The subject of the conversation then chose that time to intervene, “You do not need to threaten him, Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun already has done that two years ago before I even moved to Seirin.”

 

Kagami just shrugged. If he needs to meet the other Generation of Miracles just to assure them that Tetsuya is in good hands, he is up for it.

 

“Anyway,” Junpei said from beside Riko, “I am the Captain, Junpei Hyuuga. A pleasure to meet you, Akashi-san.” 

 

“I apologized for not being present during the game but as Reo informed you, I have important matters to attend to.”

 

 The visitor’s captain shook his head, “It’s alright. Still a good game though to be honest.”

 

As the group once more engaged in a conversation on what happened during the game, Izuki piped up, “Uhm.. guys? Where is Furihata-chan?” 

 

Akashi may not show it, but he pleasantly shivered just from hearing that name.

 

 Remembering that the girl in question is still outside, Kuroko told them that she just went to the restroom and for them to not worry since Koganei-kun is with them.

 

 “But they’ve been gone for a few minutes, aren’t they?” Riko worriedly stated.

 

 Everyone is now worried about where the two are. Even the Rakuzan trio and Akashi (although he hasn’t met the girl before) are on edge as they knew that how conceited and ill-mannered some immature unmated males are in their school. (Though Akashi has no idea that the reason they are very worried is because the said girl is still unmated.)

When Kagami decided that they should split up and search for the two, the doors of the gym opened abruptly and there stood the two.

 

 “Where the hell have you been you two!?” Riko scolded, effectively pushing down the uneasiness she felt a while ago since they are now in front of her. – safe.

 

As they tried to gain their breaths back (seems that they ran), Koganei is the first to answer. “Actually, the ladies room near the gym is somehow close so we went off to find another one. When we finally did, we just noticed that we’ve been gone for a while.”

 

“Then why did you run back? You could just walk you know,” Kiyoshi provided as he neared the two and gave a bottle to the still panting girl. 

 

Blushing, Koganei sheepishly answered, “W-well I felt that Mitobe is getting worried s-s-so I suggested that we ran back. Sorry.” The others just watch as the quiet, tall boy approached the shorter and gave him his water bottle. 

 

Kiyoshi also stepped towards the two to assist the girl who’s heaving tiredly.

 

Among the questioning, the Rakuzan members stayed back and kept quiet as they watched Riko scolded the two and how the others just laughed along, already used to this scene somehow. 

 

Reo, noticing Akashi’s unusual expression asked, “Are you okay Sei-chan?”

 

Hearing the remarked, the other two tuned towards their captain, and sure enough, he seems so out of it. (Eikichi quickly snaps a photo for future blackmailing purposes.)

 

 Eyes transfixed on the brunette, Akashi uttered the word loud enough that stunned everyone inside.

 

 

_“Mate.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stilled as Akashi once again repeated that single word.

 

_“Mate.”_

 

Furihata, now breathing properly, just noticed that everybody is gaping at a crimson-haired guy who is currently making his way towards them. 

 

Or more specifically, towards her. (but Furihata has no idea since she failed to hear what caused the others to look surprised.) 

 

Only one thing is clear to her mind though. This Alpha in front of her excludes a very dominating presence yet what baffles her is she’s not intimidated at all. More like, she feels _safe and secured_ with him around. And she has _no_ idea why.  

 

Furthermore, he’s handsome with his bright red hair, his high nose, unblemished skin and that physique -not so bulky yet not so skinny, just the right amount of muscles adorned his body. But what caught her attention the most is his eyes. One a fiery red and the other a bright golden color and that _alone_ glues her attention to him. Because for the love of the Moon Goddess, he is-

 

_Oh so fine and oh so gorgeous…_

 

Blushing at her own thoughts, she looked away from the godly presence approaching them and turn towards Kiyoshi, who is still widely gaping at the  walking red-head, and quietly asked – “Ne, Kiyoshi-kun, who is that red-haired Alpha walking towards us?” But it seems that everyone heard her.

 

Time stand still once again at her seemingly innocent question. A few seconds later, their gazes were then directed to the clueless manager.

 

 When all heads turned on her, she immediately locked her eyes on the floor, embarrassed at the attention she was being given and also afraid that she might have said something unnecessary. After all, they are still in another pack’s territory and she does not want to start a misunderstanding. 

 

Akashi is quite shocked when she asked who he is. Frankly, he was quite known not only because he is the captain of the Generation of Miracles but also because he is the heir to the Alpha title of the Rakuzan pack and also because well, _he_ is an _Akashi._

 

But he does not pay it any mind, for he is certain that she’ll know everything about him _soon._

 

Kuroko, the first one to somehow escape the clutches of her childhood friend’s declaration and her co-manager’s question, turned towards the troubled, fidgeting formed and offered a reply, “He is Aka-“

 

“I am Akashi Seijuurou.” Akashi interrupted as he reaches them. Paying no mind to the other Alpha’s fuming glare for interrupting his mate. 

 

Shocked at hearing the name of the person who is plaguing her mind from the very person himself, Furihata blushes a million shades that varies from pink to red as she tries to stop embarrassing herself any further.  

 

“I-I a-am F-Furihata Kou-Kouki.” She introduced without looking at the Rakuzan captain in front of her.

 

 Akashi just stand there, smiling softly at the shivering girl before his very eyes. Akashi can now fathom why his wolf is very happy this morning, they’ve finally got to meet their _other half._

 

For the next passing minutes, Akashi only stood there, observing the brunette while the girl just seemed very fascinated by the shiny floor below her feet.

 

 Finally, she got the courage to ask what has been swirling on her mind ever since the Alpha stay rooted on his spot.

“U-uhm..A-a-ano…W-why are y-you..u-uhm..s-still sta-standing in fro-front o-of-me..?” Realizing that her question may come off as rude, she waved her hands in front of her face, finally lifting up her head and added, “N-not that I-I-mind it of-of course!!!”

 

 Becoming aware that he’s been staring at her, he reaches out to touch one of the still waving hands of the girl and offered an explanation through the little shots of electricity that they felt when their skin meets.

 

 Shocked at the sudden jolts of pleasure through their contact, Furihata finally discerns the answer to his question.

 

“Mate…you.. you’re…. _.you’re my mate_ …” she whispered.

 

 Akashi just gives off a gentle smile, glad the other acknowledged. “Yes, Kouki. _We’re mates_.”

 

Now that makes up as a wakeup call to everyone present. 

 

“WAIT JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE!!!” Kagami bellowed.

 

That earns him a glare from the other Alpha present but he does not give a damn! Their manager, their _innocent_ baby sister, who is still in a daze just staring right ahead, just found her mate! And _Akashi Seijuurou_ on top of that!

 

_Did he jinxed Furihata will all the mate thoughts a while ago?!?_

 

“Is there any problem with that, _Taiga_?” Akashi challenged the other. Unconsciously pulling a dazed Furihata in his arms who in return blushed a million more. 

 

Kiyoshi, who is not so far from the _‘new’_ couple, address the dual eye colored boy, “Would you please release her, Akashi-san? She’s resembling a tomato right now.”

 

Not please that a third-in-command ordered him, he begrudgingly releases her though still kept a hand on her arms. And sure enough, when he looked down, his mate is on par with the said food.

 

Amused and at the same time worried, he apologized to the brunette. 

 

The Rakuzan trio, who is quite late on breaking out of their stupor, was there in their side after a few seconds.

 

 “Sei-chan! Is it true?” Reo asked excited at the prospect of their Captain entering the world of _LOVE._

 

 “Is Furi-chan really your mate? Huh? Huh? Huh?”, Kotarou excitedly questioned alongside a grinning Eikichi. Both of them thinking that there might be a _very big_ chance that their practices may not be as suicidal as before. 

 

Akashi, who is used to the three’s tendencies to get excited muttered an exasperated _yes_ before once again looking at _his_ Kouki who yet blush again when they repeatedly voice out the word _‘mate.’_

 

“Oh! So that is why we felt a connection with her!”, Reo mused as he remembered the first time they saw the girl, “Right, Kota-chan and Ei-chan?”

 

The two only nodded, understanding crossing their features.       

                                                                             

“What do you mean by that, Reo?” Akashi asked what everyone wanted to question from the Vice-Captain’s declaration.

 

“You see, Sei-chan, some of the members a while ago uhm…give some… _unnecessary_ comments regarding Furi-chan,” at his explanation, the boys of Seirin and Akashi knew what those _unnecessary comments_ mean and growled menacingly. _How dare they!?!_  

 

“But!,”Kotarou butted in before a massacre occurred because it is hard to deal with a protective male however it is especially hard to deal off with two protective Alphas. “Reo-nee threatened them. And we felt kind of angry at that time too. Also, when she felt unwell a while ago, uneasiness wash over the three of us. Like we want to guard and protect her.”

 

“Now we know why though.” This time, Eikichi offered the explanation. “Because she is our future _Luna_. That is why we have that connection with her.”  

 

Seirin digested the information. Their cute, adorable, Chihuahua like manager just found her mate. Said mate is Akashi Seijuurouu. The mention mate is also the heir  of an Alpha position. And once that position is claimed, their baby sister will become the Luna of one of the most and largest pack in Japan.

 

 Furihata, having the same thought as her pack members, chose to free herself from her mate first. As she kept a few distance between her and the Alpha, eyes focusing on her shoe-clad feet, she failed to notice the worried frown that graced the other’s features.

 

 “I-I’m sorry.. P-please just give me a f-few minutes…”

 

Akashi would like to have his mate on his arms this very second but with the confusion that he can see from the girl, he chose to give her a f _ew_ moments to collect her thoughts.  

 

Riko and Kuroko, noticing the girl’s sudden bafflement about the situation, chose that time to intervened. “We’ll talk to her.” Riko said as she and  Kagami’s mate ushered the lost-in-thought girl outside.  

 

Knowing that what his mates need now is her female friends, Akashi let them. Though he cannot deny that an unsettling feeling formed in his gut the moment she turned her back to him.

 

 Kagami, dumb as his earned nickname suggests, once again failed to notice the underlying message behind their coach words. Everyone knew that when she uttered those words it also means _‘girls’ talk’_ and for some reason, he two-tone colored hair Alpha didn’t get the unmentioned _‘only’_ after those words.

 

 So when he shouted, “Wait! You guys cannot go all alone without protection! I’ll come with you”, he was met by his mate’s glare. And that stop him in his tracks. Because the last time it happened (which was particularly when he told her that they cannot keep the little yet _deadly_ dog Nigou at their shared apartment), he was not allowed to touch her -in any way- for a whole week.

 

 And let’s just say that Bakagami learned his lesson.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The three females from the Seirin pack settled on a bench not far from the gym. Because first, they do not want their mates, especially the mated ones, to worry, and second is because they are still in an unknown territory.

 

 Furihata then offered a small smile to the two who flanked her side, “Thank you, Riko-chan, Kuroko-chan.”

 

“Oh don’t mind it, Furi-chan,” Riko replied as she waved off the girl’s gratitude. “But, what troubles you, really?”

 

Kuroko then interjected from the girl’s right side, “Is it because you are not satisfied that Akashi-kun is your mate?” The Seirin pack’s future Luna may look calm on the outside, but deep down she resents the idea that the brunette is not happy that she’s mated with her childhood friend. Friend or not, she may really be angry towards the girl for Akashi have waited years to finally meet her. She’s quite protective of her childhood friends, the Generation of Miracles, since she grew up with them after all.

 

The other Seirin manager frantically shook her head, “No! You got it all wrong! I’m actually really happy that I found my mate and it’s A-Akashi-san at that!”

 

“Then what’s the problem then, Furi-chan?”

 

 At the older girl’s question, she grew quiet again. Knowing that the girl will answer them after mulling over it, they patiently wait for her. After a few seconds, she answered.

 

 “It’s just that…am I really enough for him? What if he does not  want someone plain and boring…. like me?”

 

The two, who came up with the reason that because of the girl’s hesitation back at the gym is due to her mate’s powerful and dominating presence (he is an Akashi after all and an Alpha), were shocked of the brunette’s answer.

 

But knowing the shy, timid, and meek girl, they found it not unpredictable at all. That’s just how Furihata’s mind usually works, she _always_ doubts herself.

 

The first one to got over her surprised state is the flat-chested girl, “Furi-chan, is that it? You think that he may... _reject_ you?” 

 

A mate’s rejection is one of the worse (if not the WORST) thing that can happen to a werewolf other than dying. Since your mate is your other half, it also means he or she is the only one who can complete your whole being. If rejection does happen, the mate who got rejected will feel an imaginable amount of pain that will only lead to their depression and eventually to their death unless they didn’t properly cope up with it. The one who rejected their mate will also feel that amount of pain that they caused to their other half, however, it is not as intense as the other endures and feels.

 

Rejecting your mate is very unusual nowadays, seeing as that they are the reasons why werewolves continue their lives. Albeit there are still some who does, thinking that the Moon Goddess paired them off with someone they are incompatible and far more superior with.

 

Furihata only nodded, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

How can she not? A perfect creature like Akashi is paired off to an extremely common and clumsy her? What if he thinks that their connection is a mistake? What if he prefers her like some of the Alpha women who is as dignified, strong, and powerful like he is?

 

_What if he does not like her ...at all?_

 

“I-I mean, how can someone like me be the next Luna of the Rakuzan pack? I can’t even take care of myself, how can I care for an entire pack?”

 

 After her confession, tears are now rolling down her red cheeks. She just cannot stop herself from thinking those things.

 

When a sniffle broke out of her and her shoulders start shaking, the powdered blue-haired girl stands up on her feet, face the crying and frustrated girl, took hold of her shoulders, and coax her to look into her eyes.

 

“Furi-chan.”

 

Still, having her head low, Kuroko use her given name.

 

 “Kouki-chan.”

 

 Shocked at hearing her given name from her good friend of two years, she looked up. What greeted her is the serious, assuring, and determined eyes blue eyes of the girl.

 

 “Listen to me closely Kouki-chan,” Kuroko started. “Akashi-kun has been waiting for you since he knew that mates exist. He’s really excited at the idea that a person out there is made solely for him and him alone.  So I would like you to stop worrying that he’ll reject you because trust me, the word rejection does not even cross his mind. And this is actually the first time that I see Akashi-kun genuinely happy other than when he’s riding his horse, Yukimaru.”

 

Quirking raising an eyebrow at that last sentence, Riko then takes her turn on assuring her self-proclaimed baby sister. 

 

“You know, Kou-chan,” she followed the other girl’s example and use the youngest first name now, “you are far from being boring. You may not realize it but you are quite the girl. And may I inform you that you are cute and feminine. And many boys dig that. And I’m sure one of them is Akashi-san,… I guess. There is this one time that a second-year, a classmate of Mitobe and Koganei-kun, I think his name is Asakura-kun, kept hounding them to give him your number ( _for some indecent reasons_ that the girl should not know since it is _build-up-Furi-chan’s-confidence-time_ right now ak.a _girls’ talk_ ). And that is the very first (and only) time that I heard Mitobe-kun actually _speak_ and trust me his words are quite… c _olorful_ for someone who is always quiet.” Riko shuddered from the memory.

 

 She was waiting for her mate to finish discussing something with their homeroom teacher after school hours. Remembering that practice would start soon, she opts for calling Koganei and Mitobe to inform the team that she and Junpei will be quite late and that they can start off without them.

 

 She was about to enter their classroom (which is just two doors down from her class since they are all in the same building seeing as their second years) but stopped when he heard a guy bothering and annoying the couple.  

 

When she came to know that the said boy is practically bribing the couple with some burger coupons from Maji (like seriously? Only Kagami will accept those without a second thought) in exchange for a certain unmated first year brunette manager, she sees red. After all, all of them are extremely protective of their youngest member. And said guy has quite the reputation and his main targets are those unexperienced, unmated girls who are still waiting for their mates. She was about to wring the guy’s neck, broke a rib or two, and stomp on his male genitals until it turns into a flat piece of appendage, until an unfamiliar voice broke her rampaging thoughts.

 

Aida Riko has a delta blood on her, as her father is the current Seirin’s delta. So naturally, she is just as aggressive and braver than most of her werewolf peers be it a girl or a boy. But those… censored (for the lack of a better term) words are filled with such malice and hatred that she’ll probably cower back and run to the arms of her mate if not for her stubborn and prideful nature. 

 

After a few seconds, silence ensued. Curious as to who spoke and what happened to the jerk face, he peered around the door. 

 

Aside from the three figures, two who she grew up with and one who is wishing to be on the basketball team’s bad side, no one else is present in the room.

 

As if a train hit her head on, she swiftly goes back to her hiding spot and covers her mouth.

 

It is shocking, to say the least, that Mitobe _can_ actually speak. But what’s more unbelievable is that he possesses a _very_ foul mouth.

 

_Who knew that the sweet, gentle, and cook-loving Mitobe is actually a gangster on his past life?!?!?_

 

And with Asakura-the-playboy-dick-wad-who dare-set-his-eyes-on-their-Kouki’s expression is any indication, she’s not the only one who’s utterly baffled by what just really happened.

 

 Fearing that she have just witnessed a very…. _private_ conversation (she just make up that reason), she decided to zip her mouth shut, walk away, and never look back.

 

 Because she prefers the quiet Mitobe than a cursing Mitobe.

 

Shaking her head to focus on the present (she vaguely reminded herself that she just confessed one of her childhood friend’s darkest secret but desperate times, desperate measures), she continued.

 

“Anyways, what I really want to tell you Kou-chan is that you’re unique and exquisite in your own way. I mean, sure you don’t have Kuroko’s talent in being emotionless and scaring the living daylights out of people (cue the stoic glare), or Kagami’s skill in eating fifty burgers in under half an hour, or Izuki’s ability to make an owl hoot in the middle of broad daylight because of his nonsensical and useless puns ( _at that precise time, Izuki sneezed in the middle of retelling one of his pointless jokes to hopefully lighten the atmosphere in the gym)._ But, that makes you all the more lovable and charming. Because you are you around us. No air of pretentiousness, just a clumsy, normal Kouki. And that’s what we just really need.” She softly smiled. ”And if it makes you feel better, you even have bigger boobs than me!”

 

 “And besides,” Kuroko added after glaring at their coach for relaying out her so-called talents, “you’re really dependable and caring Kouki-chan. You may trip over thin air from time to time, but you can surely lead and take care of people with your soft nature because you always have that aura around you. A comforting and loving one. And I think that’s what Akashi-kun greatly needs on his side.”

 

Blushing, crying, and smiling at the same time, Furihata engulfed her friends in a loose yet thankful hug as she cries once again while mouthing out a bunch of _thank you’s._

 

 Elated that they finally knocked some sense unto the girl’s head, they finally asked,

 

“So, what’s your plan with Akashi-san/Akashi-kun?”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It has been _22 minutes and 48 seconds_ since the girls and his newly found mate left the gym for some much-needed _girl talk_ session.

 

And in those _22 minutes and 48 and counting seconds_ , Akashi can be seen seated on the bench, eyes focused on the gym entrance and contemplating whether he had done something terribly wrong.  

 

Contrary to the widespread belief of the people outside the Rakuzan pack, said Alpha is not that all emotionless and uncaring.

When he first knew that somewhere out there, the Moon Goddess, has specifically chosen an individual for him, he is delighted. And since then on,  he thinks what life would be if he has his mate ruling over their own pack alongside him.

 

And it did not help that he is friends with one Mibuch Reo who is so interested in love, shoujo manga and the like that he can probably join the girls in their conversations. Add Hayama Kotarou and Nebuya Eikichi’s life mission to annoy the hell out of their Captain, they made out different scenarios and what Akashi’s mate probably looks like.

 

 Entry one’s scene is much like what happens in those mediocre shoujo mangas, (not that he ever reads them but Reo makes it happen that he teaches his friends how to be gentle towards the opposite gender with the manga as his reference) it goes with the idea that they bump in the school’s hallway and the materials that his mate _supposedly_ cradles flies out of her arms. With them busy picking it all up, Akashi fails to notice the scent until they accidentally touch each other for reaching out over a piece of paper. Then, _sparks_ and papers fly as they threw it all out in favor of embracing one another.

 

Akashi, who is quietly eating his lunch at that time, immediately cross out the scenario for many reasons.

 _First_ , it is impossible to have his mate on the same school since he hadn’t even caught her scent even once (which is quite impossible since all students gather around on the very first day of school for the assembly). And even if she transferred over after, he sees to it that they will meet at least once for he is the Student Council President and he is also inclined to look over this matter. And lastly, he never _fails._ He is surely not a fool for failing to recognize his mate’s scent especially if she is just in front of him.

 

The plot from scenario number two is suggested by Eikichi. Said that they accidentally meet each other in a meat shop. Or in a gym. Which is not entirely that comical like Reo’s but why in a meat shop or in a gym, he has no idea. It can be probable but Akashi does not shop for the ingredients on his meals, and he has his own gym at home, so no. The probability is very unlikely.

 

 The last idea was from Kotarou. It involves that Akashi’s sibling is friends with his mate and that one day, they chose to finish a school project in the Akashi household wherein Akashi meets her.

Now this one won the most foolish idea of all. Probably because Akashi is an only child.

 

 Failing to think of a believing scenario, they just concoct up images of what she (or he) probably looks like. They vary from long flowing hair, delicate features, a voluptuous figure, and a stick-thin one, to fair skin and sun-kissed, to a model-like stature or a belly potted boy with braces and nerd glasses, to tattoos, piercings, and mohawk hairstyles.

 

 Safe to say, he will accept _whatever and whoever_ his mate is despite him or her having piercings or any other unique and eccentric qualities. After all who was he to judge with his dual eye color, bright red hair and associating himself with equally weird people and their habits and characteristics?

 

If Sakurai Ryou accepted Aomine Daiki despite his overbearing character and the mentality that _the only one who can beat me is me,_ if Kasamatsu Yukio let one Kise Ryouta mate with her even if she is entirely annoyed at the blonde’s _too_ merry personality, if Himuro Tatsuya is very patient with a childish sweet-and-snack loving Murasakibara Atsushi, if Kazunari Takao managed to welcome  Midorima Shintarou’s obessession with Oha-Asa and the hideous  lucky items that he always have, if Momoi Satsuki fully embraces the loud-mouthed Wakamatsu and his permanently stern face, and if Kuroko Tetsuya still loves and cares for the thick-eyebrowed Kagami Taiga despite his apparent hatred for dogs, what more the _absolute_ Akashi Seijuurou?

 

 That is why when he saw the heaving brunette, an undeniable attraction between them, he forgets about the thoughts of piercings, tattoos, colored mohawk hair.

For she is _perfect_ in his eyes with her medium length shiny brown hair, her small, lithe figure, her slightly tan skinned, and her eyes.

Oh her eyes. 

Her brown, expressive eyes that showcases her innocence. And as he stepped forward, he cannot stop the urge to make this girl - _his girl_ -  smile and laugh. He wants to protect her for all he is and spoil her rotten.

 

And when their skin meets, he thought of the scenario that Reo made up, because sparks fly where they touch. And from that moment forward, he does not want to ever be away from her.

 

How can he? He immediately got addicted to her every presence. 

 

So when she chose to go out of his hold, he immediately knew that something was wrong.

 

 So twenty four _minutes later and still counting,_ he’s still thinking of anything that may have cause her to feel uncomfortable of.

 

Is it because of his bright red hair?

 

But she’s quite accustomed to Kuroko and her mate’s unusual hair color so surely that’s not the case?

 

Or maybe its because of his eyes? But when they met it seems like she’s quite in awe of his red and golden colored orbs!

 

What if its his height? Does she prefer him to be as giant as Atsushi  or just as tall as Shintarou ?

 

_What if…she does not like him at all?_

 

For the first time ever, the Rakuzan trio witnesses the formidable Akashi Seijuurou on a confused state. It may not show on his face, but the way his eyes slightly lowers and creases, they knew how lost he is.

 

 Eikichi and Kotarou, who have been waiting for this moment to finally happened, cannot even tease and capture a photo to blackmail him for (because one is not enough). All they want is for this event to end in a positive outcome. Yet here they are now, reaching the thirty minute mark of lingering on their spots beside the first year.

 

_Why can’t at least one of their scenarios just happen?!?_

 

Choosing to converse with the redhead rather than observe him again for another set of thirty minutes, Reo uttered, “Sei-chan? Is something bothering you?”

 

Probably not the best question but he needs a conversation-starter.

 

“Everything, Reo. Everything.” Akashi paused on his thinking to give Reo’s obvious inquiry an answer.

 

“You can talk to us you know, Akashi. It’s just that you’re not yourself, man…” Eikichi trailed off. 

 

It was awkward as hell to have a heart-to-heart _(?)_ talk with their Captain. Especially if mentioned Captain always tries to kill them during practice. But they are also his friends and they’re future Alpha. And knowing how weak an Alpha will be if it involves matters about his mate, they can’t let this continue for the whole pack will surely be affected.

 

Akashi, quite shocked that the three actually has the audacity to initiate a somehow _intimate_ talk, is proud and also skeptical about all of this. But he is indeed glad that such people are loyal and by his side.

 

After contemplating for a few seconds, he uttered, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Shocked (that Akashi question his actions) and confused with Akashi’s statement they told him to further elaborate what he’s saying.

 

“Did I approach her the wrong way? Did I said something that triggered her sudden aloofness? Am…am I not to her liking?”

 

They knew that this is a serious business when Akashi faltered in his sentence. 

 

Reo takes it upon himself to assure the young Captain. “You did nothing wrong Sei-chan. In fact, I admire your way of controlling yourself when Kiyoshi-san went by her side because we all knew that he’s just concerned to Furi-chan, but he’s still unmated,”

 

Akashi sees red when he remembered how many unmated males are _very close_ to his Kouki.

 

“Also, you did not just go all Alpha male on her and let her process the idea that you two are mates. Which is opposite of what usually happens when a male scents their mate. I mean, I know some who scared the shit out of their females because they embrace and sniff her without explanation at first.”

 

 “Wow, Reo-nee really has the mindset of a girl now,” Kotarou stated, earning a glare from his Vice-Captain.

 

“Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, based on my observation and study of the female mind,

 

(“See what did I tell you!!” “Stop whispering, Kotarou! Reo’s glaring at us!”)

 

perhaps what really triggered Furi-chan to became distant is because of the sudden development.” 

 

“What do you mean by that Reo?”

 

 “You see, Sei-chan, I think Furi-chan came to think on how her normal life is about to be different from here on out. From our conversation earlier after the match, she’s a simple girl who led on an also simple life. And then suddenly she found her mate and an Alpha of one of the most powerful packs in Japan. And with what we’ve confessed a while ago, it seems that she also realizes that if she ever accepts you, she is bound to be the next Luna.”

 

Seeing as that Reo’s explanation does offer a logical point, he asked, “So there is a very high possibility that she may…reject me?” Just thinking of it pains him already.

 

“What? No, Sei-chan! We’ve only met and conversed with her for a few minutes but I really think that Furi-chan is not the type of girl to reject you for such a flimsy reason!”

 

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Kotarou muttered. 

 

“And besides,” Eikichi started, earning the attention of the other three,” she looks like she cannot even hurt a fly much less a person. I mean she looks innocent and sweet, you know, cute too.”

 

Akashi glared at the tanned teen for his last statement but he chose to let it pass this time. He’s actually quite proud of his mate for earning the respect of his three trusted teammates.

 

“And I can assure you Sei-chan, that she likes and accept you as her mate. I mean, in my opinion, you’re quite hot yourself.” Reo winked.

 

“…Thank you, Reo. I must say I’m flattered.”

 

“Holy shit! You’re right Kota!”

 

“Told ya.”

 

After the initial shocked, the black-haired beauty continues. “But that’s not all, I suppose. I think Furi-chan is doubting herself.”

 

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. “Why would she doubt herself?”

 

“As I’ve stated a while ago, you’re quite a handsome fellow Sei-chan ( _“Oh my god! He’s doing it again!”)_ it does not help that you’re also an Alpha at that and have like this royalty aura surrounding you. Maybe…maybe Furi-chan is scared that people will not see her as your equa-“

 

“Nonsense,” Akashi interjected. “She’s perfect the way she is.”

 

 The trio smiled. They knew that even though they’ve just met, their Captain is smitten with the brunette. And Eikichi and Kotarou stored this information at the back of their minds for future uses (which will be mainly put to use when another hellish practice was subjected to the team and when they just feel like teasing their Captain). 

 

“I know, Sei-chan. We know. But Furi-chan does not see that. So I suggest you on reassuring her.”

 

After a few moments of silence around the four of them, he offered them a small grin, “Thank you, everyone.”

 

Grinning, they just pat his back and proceed to tease the red-head that he’ll finally enter the domain of shoujo manga like-love. But before they can even engage on their topic, the whole Seirin team walked up to them with a particular glint in their eyes.

 

 Seeing as that they have something to say regarding the situation at hand and who are involved in it, they stand up.

 

The first to speak up is their Alpha. 

 

“Akashi,” Kagami address, receiving a nod in return signaling that the other is listening, he continued.

 

 “Furihata’s very important to us. Hell, she’s our baby sister. We knew that she will soon find her mate, but it is just shocking that the sweet, innocent Furi will be corrupted by someon-“

 

 A sharp jab in the rib from his future beta stop Kagami. Pushing his glasses upward with his index finger, Junpei continued, “What our Baka of an Alpha is trying to say _(“Hey!)_ is whatever decision that she came up with, you better accept and respect.”

 

“And if she does accepts you, treat her how she should be treated. And that is with utmost care and affection,” a very serious Kiyoshi Teppei steps forward.

 

“She is to always smile and be happy,” Izuki Shun follows the lead of their future third-in-command.

 

 Koganei, also step forward with Kawahara and Fukuda wearing the most serious and threatening face that they can muster, “And if we heard that she cried and got hurt,”

 

“You can rest assured that we’ll take her away from you and to never set your eyes on her ever again.” Kagami finished, fully recovered from the painful jab he just acquired.

 

Mitobe, simply staring at the eyes of the other pack’s Alpha, step forward and just steel him with a piercing look, further accentuating what the whole team stated is of utter truth.

 

The other Alpha’s wolf is practically growling that they dare to order and threaten him, but Akashi willed him to stand down. This is her family, it is only normal for them to be protective and concern with one another. The dual colored player is actually jovial that his mate has found herself someone who she can greatly depend on.

 

Akashi firstly meet their eyes before giving them what they want to hear, “I swear on my lineage as an Akashi, my title as the future Alpha, and as Kouki’s mate that I will cherish, care and love her from this moment and forever.” He does not mind that he just gave a wedding vow ( _they’ll get married on the future, he’ll make sure of that)_ what is far more vital at this point is to receive the team’s blessing on their relationship (he’ll think of Kouki’s parents later).

 

 At his proclamation, the team heaved a sighed of relief and soon their tense and serious expressions were met with assured and contented looks.

 

“Well then, she’s all yours – future brother-in-law.”  Kagami grinned, forgetting that he’s not really Furihata’s brother, but he’s inclined to take up the position alongside the girl’s real older sibling.

 

He just grinned. Glad that he’d met the expectations of his mate’s self-appointed brothers.

 

“You did it, Sei-chan!” The three, who is quietly standing by his side during the confrontation cheered and rejoice that he finally has the blessings of the Seirin team, which is in their vocabulary, one step closer to Furi-chan’s heart.

 

Koganei, who is on the verge of tears, was hugged by his mate. Interpreting the hug, he bawled out. Earning the confused looks of everyone. 

 

“Hey Koga, what’s wrong?” Izuki asked, tossing aside the idea of voicing out his puns due to his crying friend.

 

“I-I’m j-just really sad!” He cried out from the chest of his mate. It is quite muffled but they catch on to what he’s saying. “I m-mean we all know how sweet and caring Kou-chan is and I doubt she’ll reject Ak-Akashi-san. B-but she’ll leave the team! She’ll not be our manager anymore! A-and we’re not going to see her because she’ll probably live here in the Rakuzan pack!!”

 

All of them grew quiet. Sure, they’re happy that Furihata found her mate. Afterall it is one of the best things that can happen to a werewolf and they want her to be happy. But that also means that she’ll have to stay by her mate’s side. Just like what happened to Kuroko when Kagami found her.

 

 “Y-y-yeah. I’m actually sad that she’ll leave the team.” Kawahara voiced out. After all, him, Fukuda and Furihata have known each other since middle school.

 

 Fukuda nodded, “Me too.”

 

 A gloomy atmosphere surrounded the Seirin team. They all knew its inevitable but it still saddens them that there will be no more a smiling and cheering Furihata-chan on the bench during their tiring practice. Or that there will be no more clumsy brunette to help out during a camping trip organized by their coach’s father. They indeed will miss her.

“You can visit her whenever you want.”

 

All heads whip down to the speaker.

 

 “Or we can visit you.”

 

 Shocked (they felt that too many times today) was the only expression they showed when Akashi proposed that idea.

 

Koganei, who was still heavily leaning on his mate tiredly sniffed, “R-r-really Akashi-san? You’ll do that?”

 

 “Yes. It’s not like Kouki will not miss all of you. Besides, there is only a two-hour distance between my pack and your pack. So it is not a bad suggestion.”

 

“Hear that Koga?! We’ll still see Furihata-chan whenever we want to stop crying, won’t you?” Junpei said, also delighted that they’ll still see their baby sister from time to time.

 

“Y-yeah. Sorry for crying out like that. It was really rude of me.”

 

“Nah. It’s alright! Besides we can also have practice matches like these again as an excuse to see her you know!” Kotarou replied, a toothy grin plastered on his face. He does not want to see their Luna sad after all.

 

 “Yosh! Now that’s settled let’s eat meat!”

 

 “Shut up Ei-chan.”

“We’re also starving. Do you know a good place here? Probably something with a challenge that promotes free meal after an allotted time. Because we’ll go bankrupt with Kagami here.” Kiyoshi asked, worried that they’ll lose all their club fund to food expenses.

 

“Oh! I know a good place! Just follow me!” Kotarou answered. They’re about to head out to eat when Reo’s voice stop them.

 

 “Wait!”

 

 Halting on their step, they saw Akashi, Kagami, Junpei, staying rooted on their place beside an unamused Reo. Probably waiting for their mates.

 

“The girls are not yet here! And besides, we still don’t know Furi-chan’s reply.”

 

 Remembering the root of all of these, they proceeded to wait for the private girl’s talk to finish.

 

  But before they can assume their positions on their previous seats, the gym doors opened. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Kyoto is only 2 hours away from Tokyo but I am too lazy to search facts so bear with me...Please...


	7. Chapter 7

 A few blocks away from Rakuzan High is a quaint yet famous meat and noodle restaurant where people of all ages enjoy eating from. It has been there for many years and the people running it - a family, passes down the recipe from generation to generation to continue the business that they’re forefathers left on.

 

It may be _quaint_ but that does not stop the whole group of _more-than-the-average-height-of-normal-high-school-boys_ and three girls on squishing on the limited space offered to their party. And the other patrons present cannot help but laugh and be in awe (and also be _disgusted_ with the way two of them eats) as they try to eat while keeping off flying elbows from hitting them. (Well, that excludes the three girls.)

 

 The whole Seirin team, together with the Rakuzan trio and their red-haired Captain, is currently feasting on the different dishes that the shop offered. And the opposing team can freely eat without minding and guarding their glutton of an Alpha in case he consumed a humongous amount of food that can surely cost them the whole club’s budget because one _very happy and contented_ dual eyed color Alpha will be handling all the expenses.

 

Now, all of them knew that the Akashi’s are not only powerful Alphas that are literally at the top of every food chain, but they also manage a million ( _or billion?_ They don’t know) dollar company that has branches not only at the inside of their own pack but also in the territory of the other werewolf packs in Japan. (Though again, they’ll probably not be shocked if they also expand their reach and decided to establish one in other countries.) 

 

That is why they have no qualms about ordering and eating whatever they want on the menu for they all knew that a thousand or two yen (or more with the way that Nebuya-san and Bakagami inhales the food on the table like they were just gulping down fresh air) is a small price to pay in regards that he’ll be hogging (and probably _taint_ ) their precious, cute, adorable manager all for himself from now on.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The gym doors flung open.

 

And in came the three girls that they’ve all been waiting for.

 

Riko and Kuroko immediately made a beeline for their mates who immediately embrace and sniff them. It probably looks gross for other people but inhaling the scent of your mate offers a sense of calmness that they are safe and sound.

 

While the other four is busy sniffing at each other, one Furihata Kouki is left in the middle of the court, head duck down and fingers nervously clasping each other.

 

 Akashi breathes a small sigh of relief. Glad that his mate returned unharmed. That did not go unnoticed by the three players a few distances from him.

 

Still seemingly fascinated with the shiny floor, Furihata tries to calm down her nerves and wills herself to speak. But how can she when all of them are _staring_ at her!?!

 

Knowing how hard is it for the girl, Kuroko urges her to speak up. “Aren’t you going to say something, Kouki-chan?”

 

Hearing her name (and the threatening implications behind her friend’s voice), the brunette started.

 

“A-A-Akashi-san!...”

 

Finding the eyes of her mate, she trailed off. Embarrass and nervous that she once again directly looks into the beautiful eyes of the Rakuzan Captain.

 

Giving an encouraging nod, Akashi steps forward closer to the girl. “Yes, Kouki?”

 

 Blushing at how she likes the way he says her name, she resolves herself to do this once and for all.

 

 _Time to face the music Kou-chan._ She replays the words uttered to her by her senpai before she opened the gym doors.

 

“I-I-I m-may not be as..p-perfect as y-you-“

 

“Oh, but you are Kouki,”

 

Startled at having her cut off and the insinuation of the boy that is slowly closing in on her, she continued, “I-I-I may a-also no-not be p-p-pretty-“

 

 “You are not pretty Kouki, you are _beautiful._ ”

 

“u-u-uhm… I-I-I-may no-t b-be a-as r-rich a-and po-powerful as you ar-“

 

 “But we are equals, Kouki. What’s mine is also yours.”

 

 “ _Akashi-_ kun,” the deadly calm voice of the teal-haired girl resonated all over the quiet gym. “We will all appreciate it, especially Kouki-chan, if you will let her finish talking.”

 

 Akashi just nodded and turn towards the girl that’s finally once again within his reach, “I apologize for interrupting you, Kouki.”

 

“I-it’s alright, Akashi-kun,” Furihata just waved her hands in front of her again. But after a few seconds, she continued where she left off.

 

“I-I am -s-sorry for pushing y-you -away like that ea-earlier. It-it’s just that it all ca-came as-as a shock that I am mated to y-you, a-an A-Alpha. B-because I-I’m just a no-normal we-werewolf an-and that I-I have no s-special rank. I-I am also q-quite p-p-pl-plain as you can see _._

_(It took all power from the Seirin players to interrupt her and say that she’s cute and adorable but they remember how scary their other manager can be so they just firmly shut their mouths off.)_

Bu-but, I-I’m waiting to m-meet my mate for a lo-long time now. S-so i-if i-it is alright w-with y-you…. W-would y-you still ac-accept me?”

 

Silence passed by.

 

 With all of them looking at the couple. With Akashi staring at the brunette. And Furihata, trying to not avert her eyes to the gorgeous pair of orbs in front of her.

 

With a flushed expression on her face, she took a step back, trying to stop the onslaught of tears from falling. “I-I’m s-sorry! I-I-shou-should have-“

 

But before she can finish her sentence, she was once again interrupted by the red-head. However, unlike the previous two, he stopped her with a hug.

 

 “A-Ak-Akashi-kun…?”

 

“I think I should be the one asking you that question Kouki.” He uttered from her shoulder.

 

 “H-Huh?”

 

Vaguely not paying attention to the ruckus behind him – 

 

_“Hey! No inappropriate touching!”_

 

_“But Sei-chan is just hugging Furi-chan.”_

 

_“Still! He’s touching her and he might do something inappropriate!”_

 

_“I'm surprised you know the word ‘inappropriate’, Taiga-kun…”_

 

 he briefly let go of their embrace but still had his hands on her small shoulders. “What I am saying is, even though I am an Alpha who is very much dominating and possessive, even though I am what my teammates call me as the Spawn of the Devil _(“Shit! How does he knows it, Eikichi?!”)_ even though I am what Reo calls as emotionally and romantically constipated, and even though I have heterochromatic eyes that frightens most people, would you still accept me, Kouki? Would you still like to be my mate?”

 

Loss for words and blushing to the comments of the people around them, _(“It sounds like he’s proposing, isn’t it?”)_ Furihata tries to find some thread of uncertainty to his eyes. But all her efforts are for naught. Because the boy in front of her only has one thing clear on his red and golden eyes – it is filled with sincerity and utter longing.

 And all the questions of _what ifs_ vanished from her mind. Because she has finally succumbed herself to her fate, _her mate._

 

 _And_ with a small smile adorning her face and happy tears rolling down her cheeks, she uttered,

 

_“Yes.”_

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

And now, hours later, the newly founded mates are sitting side by side at the said restaurant, with their teammates who are practically swallowing food without chewing them with the rate that they are going. Well, that actually goes to the food-loving duo who are engaged in an unspoken match concerning food. The rest of them, though eats at a more moderate pace, orders food after food since before they can get their hands on the fresh served dish, the two will immediately gobble it down.

 

Riko, who is beside an unamused Kuroko who eyes the foods that go down her mate’s mouth with a visible and unconcealed disgust, gave Furihata a look who is conveniently just in front of her.

 

When the girl just gives back a very skeptical and confused look, the older gave out an irritated sigh and purse her lips to the one sitting beside the brunette.

 

Which is none other than Akashi Seijuurou. The guy who she just accepted as her mate. 

 

Understanding that her coach is demanding her to converse with him, the brunette just blush. Something that she’s getting good at. Who knew that she has a talent for blushing _every time?!_

 

Ever since the… _confession_ at the gym, the two haven’t talked at all. Sure, they stay side by side the entire journey towards the restaurant and sat side by side at the booth _(with the insistence of their friends)_. But that’s all. When they ordered, he excused himself to informed his parents that the money he’ll be using is to treat us to a meal. When he came back, the food is being served. And they start to eat right after.

 

And right now, the guy in question is having a quiet conversation with his Vice-Captain.

 

She really wanted to know more about her mate. But…it’s just so awkward! Not the _your-friends-and-my-friends-are-not-friends-so-I-don’t-know-if-we-should-be-friends-or-even-talk-with-each-other_ awkwardness. But more like _what-should-you-talk-about-with-a-guy-as-perfect-as-one-Akashi-Seijuurou_ kind of awkward.

 

Sure, he assured her in more ways than one earlier. But she just cannot erase the doubt that if Akashi knows her more, (like her hobbies, her favorites, her caramel-addiction, and even how bad her bed hair is) he’ll choose to…

 

She shakes her head. No. She should stay optimistic! It will not do any good if, at the start, she’s this negative!

 

Looking forward, she now sees that both girls are giving her unamused looks. As if conveying to her that _we did not raise you to be like that._

 

Amused at her friends, she just gave them a firm nod before resolving herself to start the conversation with her mate.

 

But before she can utter the question that she recited like a mantra in her mind, she notices a piece of something dark green at the edge of someone’s plate.

 

“You do not like seaweed?”

 

Akashi turned his head towards the brunette, shocked that she is the one starting the conversation. One thing that he notices even though they’ve only met each other for a few hours is that his mate is extremely shy and meek _(but still oh so adorable)._ And that this is the first time that she did not stutter.

 

 He’s actually consulting with Reo what will be a nice conversation-starter as he wants to know more about her. Because along the way here, he wants to talk and hear her voice. But it looks like that she’s still conflicting about something that is why he decided that he’ll give her some time. At least after she eats.

 

Surprised (though he hid it with much practice) but glad that he can hear her voice, he’ll indulge her in a conversation even though it is about the _thin-piece of green monstrosity_.

 

 “Yes. I abhor it.”

 

 “That’s a very big word to use on a piece of seaweed, Akashi-san.”

 

“You do not understand it Kouki. It may look like a harmless piece of seaweed to you but it can surely damage a person if subjected to the thought of eating it.”

 

 “Huh? Then in what way can it damage a person, then? Last time I check it is quite nutritious.”

 

“Well, it has the ability to render someone like me to falter. And I am absolute. That is why seaweed is an _abomination._ ”

 

“So what you’re saying is that seaweed is the Achilles Heel of an Akashi?”

 

“Not exactly an Akashi since mother actually prefers it. But it is a cursed for me and father.”

 

Then Akashi heard something that he longs to hear every minute, second and day from here on forward.

 

 Kouki – _his Kouki_ – giggled.

 

And by far, it is the most melodious sound he has ever heard. 

 

“You’re quite funny, Akashi-san.” And the brunette let out another string of angelic giggles.

 

He almost didn’t catch what the girl in front of her is uttering. He is too occupied on committing her smiling face on his mind.

 

With a small smirk, he then replied, “Though I am not joking Kouki. It really is as hideous as it looks.”

 

Gathering the small tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes from laughing too much, “I get it, I get it. You just hate seaweeds with a passion, don’t you?”

 

Flashing him a smile, she continued, “Then what is your favorite food? I am sure though that it does not have the hideous green ingredient that you greatly abhor?”

 

“It’s miso soup.”

 

“Mine’s caramel.”

 

“Isn’t it a snack or dessert?”

 

 “No! If I have the appetite or craving for it, it doesn’t matter whether its breakfast, lunch or dinner. I would surely get my hands-on food with a caramel on it.” 

 

“I admire your obsession with caramel then.”

 

 “It is not an obsession. It’s just a favorite.”

 

 As the two converse, seemingly lost in the eyes, voice, and warmth of each other, the rest of the group continues to eat, oblivious to the couple who is happy with the presence of one another. Except for five people.

 

Riko and Kuroko just looked on happily at the brunette manager and red-haired captain in front of them.

 

“I am proud of Kouki-chan for starting the conversation. But having seaweed as the main topic is quite…”

 

“I know what you mean Riko-chan. It is quite an interesting story to tell their children in the future that what brought them closer together is because of us and a piece of seaweed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Akashi:

 

 “Hey, did you hear it Reo-nee? Akashi hates seaweed!”

 

“I am quite shocked, actually. And to know that his father hates it too…”

 

 “And that his favorite food is miso soup! Wow, who would have imagined? I take him as a steak with a side mash potato type of guy.”

 

 “That’s just your assumption Ei-chan. You always think of anything meat anyway.”

 

“But do you think we can bribe him with miso soup when he’s angry with us? Or if we want to take a revenge we can just give him one with loads of seaweeds on it!”

 

“You sure has some guts on planning a revenge against Sei-chan, Kota-chan…”

 

“But if everything backfires, we’ll still have Furi-chan with us!”

 

“Well, I guess you’re right there Ei-chan. Furi-chan we’ll surely have our backs if ever that Sei-chan is _madly furious_ at us. After all, seaweed is not his _only_ Achilles Heel now.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been a week since their practice match with the Rakuzan team.

 

 And it has also been seven days since she met and accepted her mate, the _future Alpha_ of the Rakuzan pack, Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Well, Furihata Kouki met him three days prior when he visited the Seirin pack to formally introduced himself to the brunette’s parents.

 

And let’s just say that much didn’t happen because the second that their daughter relayed the information that she has found their mate and an Alpha at that, they are delighted. That is why Akashi has no need to further impress his mate’s parents for it looks like that they approved of him without even meeting him personally beforehand. Though it left a bad taste on the redhead Alpha’s mouth that her parents are easily accepting of their daughter’s mate without even getting to know that individual first but it soon vanished since they knew that an Akashi may be famous for being dominant Alphas but that only applies to the threats towards their pack, the battlefield, and not to their mates.

 

But her brother is a whole other story.

 

Furihata Yuichi, is the epitome of _sister complex_ itself, or so it seems. He puts one Kagami Taiga to shame when it comes to matters concerning his ‘ _Imouto-chan_.’ So the _get-on-the-parents-good-side_ crash course that was forcefully engraved in his mind from his Vice-Captain was put to used on her mate’s brother instead.

 

 To say the least, it took a lot a patience on the Alpha’s side to not reach out for his scissors and aim it at the older, male brunette. However, he reckons the fact that he already has the Furihata couple on his side and if he possibly goes with the plan playing on his head, he’ll surely lose the trust of his future in-law’s and probably also his mate. That is why he tightly grips on the thin string of self-control he has and answers the questions that the other throws at him, having no qualms that he’s questioning an Alpha at that.

 

Though after a few hours, his mate’s brother finally relents and gives them their blessings. And altogether, the idiotic, annoying facade of the older change into a happy, contented, and relaxing image. It seems that Yuichi is only testing his patience as an Alpha easily loses control with matters especially one concerning their mate. He does not want his sister to be mated into an Alpha who easily loses sight of themselves and control. 

 

Akashi may have been near on hauling the male across the room earlier, but it seems that indeed holding out to his patience did the work. And he also takes into account how true the words of his mate’s brother words are. He surely needs to work on his anger around Kouki.

 

With the Furihata matriarch and patriarch’s approval together with one Furihata Yuichi’s consent, it was decided that Furihata Kouki will be leaving the Seirin pack after three days (which is also the last day of school – the first year’s closing ceremony) and that she’ll be staying in the Rakuzan pack alongside her mate from now on. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 It is a few hours after the Seirin High’s closing ceremony and the whole bunch of basketball team is lounging in Maji burger before making their way to the female brunette’s house to send her off.

 

Everybody’s aware that hours from now, one of their managers will be sent off to another pack. However, they chose to maintain the festive atmosphere like most of the times they are present in the said burger joint so as to not further trouble the girl.

 

So as Kagami gobbles down burger after burger, Kuroko orders another Vanilla Milkshake for the fourth time, Izuki mutters puns that no one cares about, Kiyoshi smiling idiotically as Riko lets out her inner demon side since Kagami has no intention of sharing the food that they all pitch in money for while her skeptical mate tries to calm her down, Mitobe and Koganei giving _goo goo_ eyes at each other for some damn reason, and Kawahara and Fukuda all over a basketball magazine, a caramel shake drinking Furihata has just one thought lingering on her mind as she gazes and smile at them softly.

 

_I’ll surely miss all of this…_

 

“Are you all pack up now, Kouki-chan?”

 

Kuroko asked from beside the girl. Immediately sipping away at the newly served XXL sized Vanilla Milkshake. 

 

“Yes, I actually finished last night. Mom helped me pack everything.”

 

 The teal haired girl nod. “So is Akashi-kun will be the one picking you up?”

 

Furihata shooked her head no and gave the other a sad smile. “Unfortunately, no. Apparently, his parents asked him to let Mibuchi, Hayama, and Nebuya-san to drive me back since he will help in the preparations there.”

 

“Preparation for what?”, Riko joined the conversation after finally knocking out a certain Alpha.

 

“I have no idea. Akashi-san just informed me last night and he does not give out any other details.”

 

“Wait,” Izuki paused as he faced the girls in front of him. “You gave him your number? Since when?”

 

“It is only normal Izuki. Their mates. It’s not like they’re doing it behind our backs.”

 

“Still, Kiyoshi! That kid surely works fast!”

 

 “Well, if you’re saying that they’re too fast, do remember that Mitobe and Koganei completed the mate bond _hours_ after they’ve found out they’re mates.” Junpei provided, smirking at the direction of the two.

 

 Everyone stilled as they looked at the couple, blood rising at their heads and blush tainting their cheeks at the information.

 

A mate bond forms between the right after they met each other. It starts off with how you always long to see your mate. As both gradually become closer to one another, their desire to consume and mark each other and leave their scents also intensifies to warn unmated wolves to back off. It can only happen when they make love to one another and later on marked each other by biting the junction between the neck and shoulder. When the mate bond is completed, their souls are entirely intertwined to the point that they can feel and sense each other’s emotions wherever and whenever.

 

 As this fact sinks on their minds, they stare at the now blushing same-sex couple. They have no idea that they are _that_ into each other that they completed and sealed the bond after just a _few_ hours.  

 

“You guys sure are… uhm… wild.” Kagami said after a few minutes. He greatly salutes himself for holding on for a couple of years before finally claiming Tetsuya.

 

“T-That’s n-not i-it! It-it’s j-just t-that… u-uhm…”

 

 Izuki chuckled at the very flustered expression of Koganei and the red-faced Mitobe. “It’s not like we are judging you guys! Besides, we are used to your mixed scent that we knew how often you did it!”

 

This resulted to a more stuttering Koganei and a fidgeting Mitobe.

 

 Kiyoshi just laughed it off, “Anyways, it’s not like Junpei and Riko are any better! You guys completed it after a week, right?”

 

“Yes, we did.” The two answered.

 

“You’re not ashamed at admitting it at all,” Kuroko deadpanned. 

 

Riko just shrugged and proceeded to pick up a drink. “Well, it’s not like it is inevitable so why delay it further, right? Besides, Junpei is eager.”

 

Stammering, the glasses-wearing Captain replied, “O-oi Ri-Riko! Don’t just go and spout nonsense things! If your father heard it, he’ll castrate me!”

 

 Thinking back to the time that they have a training camp courtesy of the Delta Aida Kagetora and how adamant he is to separate the two, nearly killing their Captain in the process when their coach kisses him passionately right in front of her father, they gave Junpei the right to panic and fear for his life.

 

“Taiga-kun lasted for two years. And seeing as that he is an Alpha, that is a feat. Though I cannot say much with Akashi-kun.” The teal-haired girl muttered as she quietly sipped her drink.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

“NO!!!”

 

“OH MY GOD!!!”

 

“FURIHATA-CHAN!!!”

 

And at that precise time, the Rakuzan Trio who arrived early to fetch their precious Furi-chan at the orders of their Sei-chan, witness the Seirin team’s mental breakdown.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three hours after the whole _‘sex fiasco’_ , they are now currently in the Furihata household. The Rakuzan trio is loading the brunette’s luggages on Reo’s car after being confronted by the whole team with the topic of _‘how long can Akashi wait before he taints Furihata’_ while the girls’ are up on her room. While the team waits outside as her parents and brother take their time on saying goodbye.

 

As soon as Furihata Kouki takes her last step outside her home, she was immediately engulfed in a hug by Kuroko and Riko. 

 

“We’ll miss you so much, Kouki-chan.”

 

 “I’ll miss you all too…” The girl sniffled as another batch of fresh tears (first ones are from her family) race down her cheeks.

 

 The boys who are silently watching as the three hugged each other, approach them quietly.

 

 “Yo Furi,” Kawahara who is beside Fukuda uttered. “Don’t forget about us, okay?”

 

She gave them a tearful nod as Koganei, followed by his mate, embraced her after the two released their hold. “No one can match up my clumsiness anymore…” The girl just laughed at the older’s words.  

                      

“Mitobe said that if anything happens, you are welcome at our place anytime.” She gave the taller of the two a grateful smile. She will surely miss the sweet couple.

 

“Hey! Let us have our turn Koga!”

 

 “Sorry!”  

 

“Now, listen here Furihata-chan. If ever that Akashi tries to touch you, kick him down there _, balls and all._ as hard as you can. Got it?”

 

The girl just blushed in return. Surely her mate is not that perverted…right?

 

Kiyoshi pushed a determined Izuki aside as he faces her. “Take care, will you? It is now Akashi-san’s responsibility to worry over a klutz like you.” He gave her a gentle smile as he reaches out and ruffles her hair. As she tries to tame it once again, Kagami approached her form. 

 

“I guess they already told you what needed to be said right?” Receiving a nod, he just grins and embraces the girl, knowing that his mate will not be alarmed at all for she knew how he treats the brunette as his own sister.

 

 The girl in return embraces back the red-head. Noting all the messages that he cannot say verbally (because as sweet as Kagami is he is still an Alpha and they are very, very prideful) through the hug. 

 

And just like that, she is being ushered by the trio.

 

“Not meant to be rude but we should really go now, Furi-chan. It’s past six right now and if we still have to drive for two hours. We do not want to be still on the road later than that because of the recent rouge attacks.”

 

Taking the Vice-Captain’s words into consideration, Furihata faced her teammates and family and gave them a tearful smile. “I guess I’ll be going now.”

 

She turned her back to the place she once calls as home, to the family who she grew up with, and to the group of friends who always there for her no matter what.

 

Climbing up the back seat of the car with Mibuchi at her side, she turned her head outside to bid all of them a final, “See you guys again! I promised I’ll visit whenever I can! S-so that’s why you should visit there once in a while, okay?”

 

“Got it!”

 

“See you soon Furi!”

 

 “Later Kouki-chan.”

 

“Take care Imouto-chan!” 

 

“If you need a laugh, you know who to call!”

 

“You can call or text me, but you cannot call Mitobe. He’ll not talk at all.”

 

“You have my number so don’t hesitate to call, okay?”

 

“Try to stay out of trouble also!”

 

Eikichi-san soon starts up and revs the engine. And after a few seconds of her waving back to the people who she knew for all of her life, they soon grew smaller and smaller until they’re out of her sight.

 

 No one spoke a word inside the car. The three players opt to seize whatever bickering that they are usually getting into for the sake of the only female in their presence. 

 

And Furihata greatly appreciates it. 

 

For she mulls over the fact that she’ll be now leaving everything that she has ever known of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the scenery of Tokyo or Kyoto for that matter so please do not mind the description Furihata used. It was just there to emphasized that the place is somewhat to her liking (what with her living there SOON, if you guys know what I mean) and that she is unconsciously ready to live there.
> 
> That is all. I do not intend - in any form- to degrade the place.


End file.
